La strega del bosco
by Mitsuki91
Summary: Una storia spero un po' diversa dal solito; di diversi amori malati, di fragilità umana, di inganni e sotterfugi. Di chi resta vittima delle proprie trappole. [Tom senior/Merope]


**[Partecipa al contest: "****Ossessioni e vetri infranti II****", indetto da Mary Black sul forum di EFP]**

**Nickname sul forum: Mitsuki91  
Nickname su EFP: Mitsuki91  
Titolo della storia: La strega del bosco  
Pacchetto scelto/coppia: **6°: [Per disposizioni della giudiciA, non posso rivelare il contenuto del pacchetto, ma se volete saperlo mandatemi pure un mp e vi dirò]

**Rating: rosso  
Contesto: Beh, durante la vita di Merope XD  
Genere: introspettivo, drammatico  
Note/avvertimenti: violenza, incest, non con, tematiche delicate, chi più ne ha più ne metta.  
Introduzione: **Una storia spero un po' diversa dal solito; di diversi amori malati, di fragilità umana, di inganni e sotterfugi. Di chi resta vittima delle proprie trappole.

Dal testo:

"Merope si fermò, raddrizzando la schiena e fissando spaventata il sentiero. Vide un cavallo all'orizzonte, poi due: due esemplari maestosi, dal manto lucido.

Erano due ragazzi a cavalcarli e Merope rimase incantata ad osservare il primo di loro, che fermò il destriero con sorprendente agilità.

[…]

Non sapeva cosa fosse successo, si sentiva strana, come confusa ma felice. Un sorriso nacque spontaneo sul suo volto e Merope scoprì che le sue mani tremavano, mentre finiva di raccogliere le bacche.

_Tornerò_, si disse, ignorando per la prima volta un suggerimento della mamma.

[…]

Tom pensò alla sua vita, a quella che era stata la sua visione del mondo e a quello che gli si prospettava in futuro. Pensò e meditò, e la ragazza – gli pareva di ricordare che si chiamasse Merope; un nome decisamente altisonante che faceva enorme contrasto con il suo corpo e la sua condizione – continuava a comparire nella sua mente, e lui ne analizzava ogni sfaccettatura, come se fosse stato un altro dei suoi argomenti di studi.

[…]

La vedeva e la vedeva, e più vedeva e più capiva, e più capiva più un sorriso, sadico, si disegnava sul suo volto."**  
Note dell'Autore: Credo che questa storia abbia bisogno di così tante note da doverle mettere alla fine, anche solo per non rovinarti la sorpresa, giudiciA =..= ci si vede dopo! u.u**

* * *

**La strega del bosco**

Merope aveva pochi ricordi della mamma, ma li custodiva gelosamente, perché erano anche gli unici ricordi felici che avesse.

Ricordava vagamente i lineamenti del suo viso – sempre abbruttiti da qualche livido, perché Orvoloson la picchiava un giorno sì e l'altro pure –, ma la sua voce dolce e calda era impressa nella sua mente. La mamma le cantava la ninna nanna tutte le sere, le aveva insegnato a leggere e a scrivere, la portava con sé nel bosco a raccogliere le erbe. I rudimenti della magia li aveva imparati tutti grazie a lei, e lei in un certo senso aveva anche contribuito a proteggerla dalla paura che regnava sovrana in casa Gaunt.

Perché, da quando era morta, e Merope aveva appena nove anni, il mondo aveva iniziato a girare diversamente, e Orvoloson aveva preso a picchiarla come in precedenza faceva con la mamma – e la chiamava stupida, puttana, Magonò ed incapace; tutti epiteti che rivolgeva anche alla mamma, prima, tanto che Merope non sapeva neppure quale fosse stato il suo vero nome.

Oltre a ciò, suo fratello Orfin la prendeva in giro e la guardava in un modo che le metteva i brividi, e così la già poca magia di Merope era andata scemando, sommersa dal terrore che vivere con quei due uomini le incuteva. Non poteva scappare, era appena una bambina, e non poteva neppure sottrarsi alle punizioni che riceveva giornalmente. Doveva solo sopportare.

La sua mamma, prima di morire, le aveva dato un solo consiglio: "Se vuoi andartene da qui, un giorno, e riscattare la tua posizione, impara bene la magia. Studia sempre, piccola stella, e allora potrai partire e non tornare mai più."

Nonostante il terrore soffocante che le attanagliava le viscere, quindi, e nonostante la magia scemasse sempre, in presenza di Orvoloson o di Orfin, Merope si era messa d'impegno e, con la scusa di raccogliere erbe, usciva di casa con alcuni dei pochi libri di testo magici che possedeva. Nella foresta, in mezzo alla natura rilassante, Merope si concentrava sul pensiero della mamma per ripassare il poco che sapeva, e si sforzava di leggere nonostante gli occhi strabici per apprendere cose nuove. La sua magia rifioriva, il terrore si allentava, e Merope si riscopriva strega, anche discretamente capace.

Era il suo segreto e l'avrebbe portato sempre con sé, nel cuore, fino a che non se ne sarebbe potuta andare. Si immaginava un futuro in una piccola casa di pietra in mezzo alla foresta, come la sua, ma senza Orvoloson né Orfin. Allora lei sarebbe stata padrona dei suoi incantesimi e la casetta sarebbe stata sempre pulita e profumata, e il cibo avrebbe avuto un sapore migliore e lei sarebbe stata bella, molto più bella di ogni altra ragazza, e tutti l'avrebbero amata e rispettata.

Era il suo sogno, e le dava la forza di andare avanti, giorno per giorno.

* * *

Orfin aveva iniziato a trasformare gli sguardi in altro dopo che lei aveva compiuto dodici anni.

Merope non era bella: aveva i capelli scuri e disordinati, stopposi; gli occhi strabici che spiccavano sopra gli zigomi accentuati in maniera esagerata; la pelle grigia, che sembrava malata, tirata in più punti; i fianchi larghi e le braccia leggermente più lunghe del normale. Merope non era bella, ma stava crescendo, e Orfin aveva qualche anno più di lei ed era un ragazzo disturbato, che si divertiva a parlare con i serpenti e a torturarli. Sua sorella era l'unica ragazza nel raggio di miglia che non fosse disgustata completamente da lui, e, cosa più importante, che fosse _Purosangue_.

Così inizio a toccarla, quasi per caso, ridendo fra i denti come ad una battuta che solo lui era in grado di capire. Merope era sempre paralizzata dal terrore, in quei momenti; non capiva cosa passasse nella testa del fratello, ma tutto il suo corpo urlava "_Sbagliato!_" quando le sue mani indugiavano sui seni appena accennati e sul fondoschiena.

La prime volta che ebbe le mestruazioni era convinta di morire, non sapeva che fare. Orfin la trovò a piangere disperata e si fece raccontare tutto, per poi spiegarle che era assolutamente normale per una ragazza e che era una cosa che sarebbe capitata tutti i mesi. Rise poi fra i denti, come suo solito, e gli occhi divennero avidi e indugiarono sul corpo della sorella tanto a lungo che lei sentì quasi il suo cuore fermarsi dal terrore. Ma anche Orfin lo sapeva: toccare il corpo di una donna mentre _aveva la luna_* era sbagliato, malsano. Solo, adesso che Merope era diventata donna, non avrebbe più avuto alcun motivo per tenersi a freno.

Così, una volta che Merope finì il suo primo ciclo, lui le saltò addosso.

Lei non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, e rimase paralizzata dal terrore mentre le mani di suo fratello le strappavano i vestiti ed indugiavano sul suo corpo, cercando di ignorare i versi strani che gutturali che faceva e che le facevano accapponare la pelle.

Sentì dolore, tanto dolore, e non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime e i singhiozzi si fecero sempre più forti, ma Orfin la ignorò e continuò a fare i suoi porci comodi, per poi, una volta finito, darle uno schiaffo, alzarsi e gridarle _"Puttana!"_ nelle orecchie.

Il suono della parola, sibilino perché Orfin l'aveva pronunciata in Serpentese, rimase impresso nella mente di Merope e lei lo sentiva ovunque, di notte, e si svegliava spesso urlando e in preda agli incubi. Suo fratello si svegliava con lei e rideva, rideva con quel suo ghigno storto e gli occhi strabici, rideva mentre Orvoloson la riempiva di botte – perché aveva osato svegliarlo con le sue urla – e le strappava i capelli, rideva così tanto che Merope iniziò a sentire le risate in sottofondo anche mentre quella parola continuava a ripetersi, nella sua mente, durante i suoi incubi.

Aveva paura, Merope, ma non poteva ancora scappare, perché non aveva imparato abbastanza.

Come ogni volta, il ricordo di sua madre fu il suo talismano e lei non smise mai di fuggire nel bosco assieme ai suoi libri, per cercare di imparare il più in fretta possibile, nonostante la paura e nonostante il dolore.

* * *

Merope pensò che ci fosse qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in quello che le aveva detto Orfin tempo prima, perché le mestruazioni non le erano più venute, dopo qualche mese in cui andava tutto bene. Non riusciva a tenere il conto dei giorni, perché sapeva contare solo fino a dodici; non possedeva un calendario, perché era già tanto se possedevano pentole, un pezzo di pane e qualche libro, oltre ai gioielli tramandati dalla famiglia e le bacchette; però si regolava con la luna. Le mestruazioni avevano iniziato a venirle quando la luna era a tre quarti, puntuali ogni mese, mentre ora aveva già saltato due lune, e si sentiva un po' più fiacca del solito e aveva spesso la nausea.

Non sapeva se parlarne con Orfin – non intendeva disturbare Orvoloson per nessun motivo al mondo –, ma il problema si risolse prima del previsto.

Merope stava cucinando quando Orvoloson rientrò a casa, arrabbiato e visibilmente ubriaco – da sempre rubava con la magia i liquori del bar del paese; non avrebbe potuto procurarsi l'alcool in nessun altro modo. Come al solito se la prese con lei, perché non era riuscita a far lievitare il piatto di zuppa fino al tavolo, e iniziò a picchiarla selvaggiamente.

Merope adottò la sua ormai consueta strategia: si estraniò dal suo corpo, per quanto possibile, cercando di non sentire il dolore, e pensò alla mamma, vedendola mentre le sorrideva, serena.

_Sopporta_, pensava, cercando di non farsi ferire le orecchie dalle parole velenose di Orvoloson.

"_Maganò, sudicia, inutile, Babbana!"_

_Sopporta_, si ripeté, quando un colpo più violento allo stomaco la fece piegare in due e rannicchiarsi su se stessa, mentre le lacrime avevano iniziato a scorrere sul suo viso. Non aveva emesso alcun fiato.

"_Vergogna della mia carne, bocca capace solo di sfamarsi, indegna di essere un'erede di Salazar Serpeverde!"_

Orfin rientrò in quel momento e si mise ad osservare la scena, rubando la zuppa al padre e mangiando avidamente. Rideva, e il suo sguardo era sempre avido, e Merope lo fissò negli occhi e sentì di nuovo quella parola, _"Puttana!"_, e poi ancora, _"Puttana!"_, e il dolore allo stomaco si fece più forte e le sembrò di precipitare in un vortice di sangue.

Orvoloson si stancò presto di picchiarla e andò a prendersi direttamente la pentola dove aveva cotto la zuppa, portandola fuori casa. Dei rumori disgustosi le fecero capire che stava mangiando.

Merope tremava, come ogni volta, e le lacrime le confondevano la vista, colando storte sul suo viso. Rimase immobile per parecchio tempo, tanto che si accorse solo dopo che del sangue aveva iniziato ad uscirle dal ventre, mentre cercava di rimettersi a sedere. Era confusa: quello non sembrava sangue mestruale, era molto più del solito e lei stava iniziando a sentirsi debole; le girava la testa.

Orfin la osservò ancora e ancora rise, prima di alzarsi e di prendere uno dei pochi libri presenti nella sala e tirarglielo addosso. Uscì, canticchiando una canzoncina in Serpentese.

Merope prese in mano il libro e si alzò a fatica. Riuscì a trascinarsi fuori, mentre il sangue ancora grondava, ringraziando Salazar che suo padre fosse troppo occupato a mangiare per accorgersi di lei.

Si diresse verso la foresta.

* * *

La mamma le aveva insegnato alcuni incantesimi di guarigione come prima cosa, perché vivere con Orvoloson rappresentava sempre un pericolo e lei voleva che Merope fosse pronta ad ogni evenienza.

Così, mentre la sua magia rifioriva lontana da casa, nonostante lei si sentisse sempre più debole e con la testa sempre più leggera, Merope riuscì a mormorare un semplice incantesimo che arrestò l'emorragia. Poi posò il capo su alcune felci e chiuse gli occhi, risvegliandosi solo qualche ora più tardi, affamata come non mai ma non più così debole. I lividi delle botte avevano iniziato ad essere evidenti e a far male, ma quello era normale, e lei ci era abituata.

Merope prese il libro che Orfin le aveva lanciato contro e iniziò a sfogliarlo. Non l'aveva mai letto prima perché parlava della natura di alcune cose e suggeriva qualche pozione semplice per le casalinghe; roba che non le interessava, perché lei voleva imparare quanti più incantesimi possibili e fuggire presto, molto presto.

Tuttavia, si era sbagliata. Il libro parlava anche della luna delle donne, del suo significato e dei suoi effetti, e, soprattutto, di come si concepiva un figlio.

Scoprì quindi che era rimasta incinta e che aveva perso il bambino. "Aborto" era una parola troppo difficile da comprendere, ma il resto del testo l'aiutò. Confrontò tutti i sintomi di una gravidanza con quello che aveva passato negli ultimi due mesi, da quando cioè le era sparito il ciclo, e si ritrovò in molti di essi, soprattutto fiacchezza e nausee.

Lesse molto, avida, nonostante il male agli occhi, finché non scoprì che c'era un modo per impedire il verificarsi di una gravidanza non desiderata. Era una pozione semplice, gli ingredienti erano facilmente reperibili nel bosco e lei li conosceva già, grazie alla mamma e alle sue lezioni.

Non voleva avere un figlio da Orfin, di questo era certa. Quello che lui le faceva non le era mai piaciuto, la disgustava, e, sebbene nessuno gliel'avesse mai detto, era sicura che ci fosse qualcosa di tremendamente _sbagliato_, se non altro per il fatto che erano fratello e sorella.

Certo, i suoi genitori erano stati cugini, prima di essere sposi, ma lei aveva visto il suo riflesso nel piccolo fiume da cui attingeva l'acqua ogni giorno; aveva visto la deformazione di su padre e la pazzia di suo fratello; aveva visto tutto e poi aveva visto anche qualche abitante Babbano del villaggio, e sapeva che erano _loro tre _ quelli _sbagliati_. La mamma, poi, le aveva sempre detto che se ne sarebbe dovuta andare lontano, via da Orvoloson e Orfin, e quindi non poteva essere _giusto_ ciò che loro facevano.

No, Merope non voleva avere un figlio, e assolutamente non da Orfin, di questo ne era certa. Fu grata al fratello per averle lanciato proprio quel libro – probabilmente lui sapeva, aveva capito, e c'era un briciolo di sanità mentale dietro la pazzia.

Affamata, pensando di recuperare qualche bacca mentre si avventurava nel bosco, Merope si alzò con il libro sottomano e andò alla ricerca degli ingredienti per la pozione.

* * *

Merope scoprì di essere abbastanza brava con le pozioni, tanto da riuscire a prepararle addirittura in casa. Non era poi così diverso dal fare da magiare, cosa di cui si occupava sempre. La mamma le aveva insegnato a distinguere tutte le erbe e gli ingredienti utili presenti nel bosco, elencando anche le varie proprietà, e lei se li rammentò tutti poco alla volta, mentre oltre alla pozione per non rimanere incinta provava a farne anche altre.

Aveva trovato un libro interessante dove ve ne erano diverse, e aveva iniziato con le più semplici. Studiava e si esercitava ancora con gli incantesimi, lontano da casa, ma ogni giorno faceva anche lunghe passeggiate nel bosco per raccogliere gli ingredienti più disparati, pensando che le sarebbero tornati utili per qualche pozione.

Orfin continuava a toccarla e a baciarla e a farle quelle cose orribili e, sebbene lei fosse sempre terrorizzata e piangente, almeno poteva mettersi il cuore in pace su una cosa: nessun mostro sarebbe mai uscito dal suo ventre.

Finché continuava a prendere la pozione tutti i mesi, andava tutto bene.

* * *

C'era un incantesimo che Merope avrebbe tanto voluto saper fare, che si chiamava Incanto Patronus. Era classificato come 'incantesimo avanzato', perciò pensò che la sua magia non fosse abbastanza, ma non smise comunque di provare.

L'affascinava perché aveva letto che serviva a tenere lontani i Dissennatori, creature che portavano solo paura e disperazione e che si nutrivano dell'anima delle persone. Lei non era tanto sicura di avercela, un anima – non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse –, ma conosceva bene paura e terrore e pensò che, a prescindere dai Dissennatori, sarebbe stato utile conoscere un incantesimo contro quelle sensazioni.

Ci aveva provato diverse volte, davvero.

Aveva pensato alla mamma e alla sua voce gentile che la proteggeva dalle botte di Orvoloson ma non era servito a niente.

Aveva pensato al suo sogno di avere una casetta pulita e profumata in mezzo al bosco, ma non era riuscito uguale.

I gesti erano giusti, le parole anche, ma l'incantesimo non voleva compiersi.

Frustrata, ma senza demordere, Merope concluse che non era abbastanza felice per riuscire nell'impresa. Avrebbe dovuto lavorarci.

* * *

Aveva da poco compiuto quattordici anni e, questa volta, si era spinta molto più in là nella ricerca delle bacche che le servivano per la pozione.

Riusciva a vedere il sentiero.

La mamma le aveva sempre detto di stare molto attenta e di non uscire dai confini della foresta. Loro, per i Babbani, erano i "mostri", quelli strambi. Mendicanti indegni di vivere, a loro parere; pezzenti senza alcun futuro. La mamma le aveva anche detto che non era colpa loro se erano poveri, e che lei doveva sempre sentirsi orgogliosa delle proprie origini, perché il sangue di Salzar Serpeverde scorreva nelle sue vene, e Salazar Serpeverde era stato un grande mago. Da grande, avrebbe dovuto cercare di sposare un altro Purosangue e tramandare _il dono_, come lo chiamava lei, che comprendeva il saper parlare con i serpenti e la magia stessa, e il ciondolo, che era la prova della sua appartenenza a quella nobile casata.

Ma le bacche erano un ingrediente fondamentale della sua pozione e lei non le aveva trovate da altre parti, se non lì, così stava cercando di arraffarne velocemente quante più possibili.

Poi, un rumore di zoccoli.

Merope si fermò, raddrizzando la schiena e fissando spaventata il sentiero. Vide un cavallo all'orizzonte, poi due: due esemplari maestosi, dal manto lucido.

Erano due ragazzi a cavalcarli e Merope rimase incantata ad osservare il primo di loro, che fermò il destriero con sorprendente agilità.

Aveva qualche anno più di lei; era vestito elegantemente, e aveva il viso sottile, gli occhi azzurri come il cielo e i capelli neri come ali di corvo. La pelle era chiara, ma non di un pallore malato, bensì splendente. Sedeva a schiena dritta, aveva un portamento fiero ed elegante e le labbra piene, in quel momento, erano piegate in un espressione di disgusto.

"Tom, chi è?" chiese l'altro ragazzo, affiancandolo e osservando anche lui disgustato la ragazza.

Merope, da qualche parte in quella sensazione di meraviglia che stava provando, riuscì a registrare _Tom_, il nome del ragazzo.

_Tom_.

Il cuore iniziò a batterle fortissimo nel petto, ed era peggio di quando era terrorizzata mentre Orvoloson la picchiava o Orfin le faceva quelle cose orribili, ma lei si sentiva _bene_.

Sorprendentemente bene. Meravigliosamente bene.

"Uhm… Credo che sia la figlia di quel selvaggio che vive nel bosco… Non l'avevo mai vista prima."

"Mi chiamo Merope." disse, sorprendendo persino se stessa. Era strano, poi, come le sue parole risuonassero: era abituata a parlare Serpentese e, sebbene conoscesse _l'altra_ lingua, la usava di rado.

Tom sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte, sorpreso.

"Oh, beh. Almeno sa parlare." disse, prima di voltare il cavallo e fare cenno al suo amico. Entrambi ripresero a cavalcare, mentre lei continuava a seguire la figura di Tom con lo sguardo.

Non sapeva cosa fosse successo, si sentiva strana, come confusa ma felice. Un sorriso nacque spontaneo sul suo volto e Merope scoprì che le sue mani tremavano, mentre finiva di raccogliere le bacche.

_Tornerò_, si disse, ignorando per la prima volta un suggerimento della mamma.

* * *

Aveva visto passare Tom altre volte, a volte da solo, più spesso in compagnia di qualche amico. Sempre a cavallo, non si era più fermato, ma se la notava lungo il ciglio del sentiero si limitava a mandarle occhiate disgustate e a spronare il cavallo per andare più veloce.

Merope aveva scoperto anche che c'era un punto, a casa, in cui la siepe che la divideva dalla strada era più rada, così che se lei stava alla finestra della cucina poteva sperare di sbirciare fuori. Nel corso degli anni aveva sentito molte altre volte il rumore degli zoccoli, ma solo dopo aver visto Tom aveva iniziato ad alzare lo sguardo ogni volta, sperando di vederlo.

Orfin, se era in casa, la osservava e rideva, e a volte la strattonava con violenza e la possedeva, così, sul pavimento sudicio della cucina. Merope, ormai, ci era abituata, anche se non riusciva mai a trattenere le lacrime e la paura.

_Fa che finisca presto_, pregava, in silenzio, mentre Orfin le faceva male, male, male.

_Fa che domani possa vedere Tom_, continuava a pregare, cercando di cancellare la risata del fratello dalla mente, cercando di non sentirsi sporca e di scordare il suono sibilante della parola _"Puttana"_.

* * *

Tom Riddle era cresciuto fra gli agi e la ricchezza, sentendosi padrone del mondo, o, almeno, di quel piccolo villaggio che corrispondeva al nome di Little Hangleton.

Tutto il terreno era di proprietà della famiglia; tutto, meno che una piccola porzione di bosco. Aveva sentito diverse volte suo padre lamentarsi degli straccioni che, secondo lui, vivevano ingiustamente a sbafo in quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una sua terra, e delle volte aveva persino scorto il proprietario ubriacone o il figlio matto, che parlava emettendo strani sibili.

Quando aveva incontrato le ragazza per la prima volta era rimasto stupito nel constatare che le dicerie erano vere, ovvero che c'era anche una femmina in mezzo a quei due lerci.

Non che ci dovesse avere a che fare, ma aveva anche notato che – _caso strano_ – lei aveva iniziato a comparire lungo il sentiero, proprio da quella prima volta, e proprio come quella prima volta guardava _sempre_ verso di lui. Era seccato, doveva ammetterlo, e i parenti di lei gli facevano anche un po' di paura, nonostante tutto, perché nel villaggio si mormorava che fossero maledetti e che avessero fatto un patto con il diavolo.

_Per avere poteri magici_, diceva la gente.

_Il figlio matto parla con i serpenti_, insistevano ancora i paesani.

Lui non voleva averci nulla a che fare, ma non sapeva come scrollarsi di dosso la presenza fastidiosa della ragazza. Non poteva andare a cacciarla, perché le avrebbe attribuito troppa importanza; allo stesso modo, continuava ad essere presente ai margini del suo campo visivo, come un qualcosa di estremamente fastidioso… Come le zanzare d'estate.

Le punture prudevano da morire e lui non si poteva grattare, altrimenti sarebbero rimasti i segni.

* * *

Tom era costretto a passare da quel sentiero ogniqualvolta si voleva recare al villaggio, il che era una bella seccatura.

Quella ragazza diventava un fastidio sempre più grosso, e fu con sollievo che si accorse che quella volta non era presente. Stava per proseguire, tranquillo, quando il suo cavallo imbizzarrì. Cercò di tirare le redini e di fermarlo, ma non ci fu nulla da fare: venne disarcionato e cadde su un tronco di legno spoglio e appuntito, ferendosi la coscia. Il cavallo era già lontano e Tom era molto seccato, oltre che umiliato e dolorante, quando la vide.

Una vipera. Una vipera _enorme_.

Sicuramente era stata quella a far imbizzarrire il cavallo, e adesso… E adesso lo stava fissando.

Tom deglutì. Sapeva che la vipera era velenosa, così cercò di alzarsi per scappare, ma il dolore alla coscia lo fece gemere e ricadere indietro. Guardandosi, scoprì che la pelle era squarciata e che perdeva sangue dalla ferita.

Per la prima volta, ebbe paura. Il morso di una vipera poteva non essere fatale, se curato in tempo, ma lui era solo in mezzo al bosco, senza avere la possibilità di spostarsi.

Il serpente, intanto, aveva alzato il muso e avanzava verso di lui, rapido.

Tom chiuse gli occhi, ma sentì solo un fruscio e dei passi, poi uno strano sibilo.

"_No."_

Socchiuse le palpebre e vide quella strana ragazza davanti a sé, in piedi, che le dava le spalle e che aveva allargato le braccia, come a proteggerlo dal serpente.

Non lo guardava, bensì fissava la vipera, che si era immobilizzata con la testa alzata. Tom riuscì a spostarsi un po' di lato, trascinando la gamba ferita, per osservare meglio la scena.

La ragazza non sembrava avere paura, non tremava, ma si limitava a fissare, decisa, la vipera.

_Il figlio matto parla con i serpenti_, si ricordò in quel momento, ma _non era possibile_…

"_Non morderlo. Non fargli del male. Torna a casa, e avverti tutti gli altri serpenti: questo è un ordine. State alla larga da lui."_

Tom strabuzzò gli occhi, mentre il cuore iniziò a battergli forte nel petto e dentro di lui sentiva paura, confusione e meraviglia, tutto in una sola volta.

Non aveva capito ciò che lei aveva detto, perché le parole erano uscite dalla sua bocca come strani sibili secchi.

La vipera, che era stata immobile fino a quel momento, sembrò fare un movimento strano – si stava _inchinando?!_ – e, poi, tornò da dov'era venuta, nelle profondità del bosco.

Merope, a quel punto, si girò verso di lui e gli si accucciò vicino, osservando le sua ferita con preoccupazione. Aveva stretto le labbra e tremava, piano, come se non sapesse cosa fare.

"Tu… Parli davvero con i serpenti?" sussurrò Tom, non riuscendo a trattenersi. L'orrore e la meraviglia si alternavano in lui in rapida successione, e non si stava minimamente curando del fatto che ci fosse proprio lei, la figlia dello straccione, davanti a lui.

L'aveva appena salvato.

L'aveva appena salvato da una vipera, semplicemente _parlandole_.

Non era possibile.

Merope sussultò e alzò lo sguardo, sbattendo le ciglia. Un vago rossore le invase le guance, mentre realizzava che Tom le stava parlando – _Tom le stava parlando!_

"Non dirlo a nessuno." sussurrò, incerta, mentre il pensiero di Orfin che scopriva cosa aveva fatto era in grado di riportare il terrore a galla. Ma non c'era tempo, Tom era ferito e perdeva sangue, e lei…

… E lei era una strega. Come aveva potuto dimenticarsene?

Tirò fuori la bacchetta dalla veste, sempre tremando, e l'avvicinò alla gamba del ragazzo.

Lui spalancò di più gli occhi, vedendo quel bastoncino di legno, e non ci mise molto a collegarlo alle dicerie degli abitanti del villaggio.

"Sei una strega?!" esclamò, terrorizzato.

Lei lo ignorò e cercò di concentrarsi. Andava tutto bene, né Orfin né Orvoloson erano lì, non l'avrebbero mai scoperta. Era ancora nell'area della casa, nella loro proprietà, poteva permettersi di fare qualche piccolo incantesimo, anche se era minorenne. Non voleva far male a nessuno, anzi, e il Ministero non sarebbe mai intervenuto. Sapeva quelle cose perché sia Orvoloson che Orfin si lamentavano sempre di non poter "dare una lezione" ai Babbani del villaggio, e lei ne aveva appreso i motivi con il tempo.

Riuscì a rilassarsi quel tanto che bastava per mormorare i giusti incantesimi. Il benessere di Tom, adesso, era più importante di tutto il resto, perfino della sua stessa paura.

Tom osservò la ferita ripulirsi dal terriccio e dalle minuscole foglioline secche, poi chiudersi senza nemmeno lasciare una cicatrice. L'unico segno evidente dell'incidente erano i pantaloni strappati e il sangue che li macchiava e che macchiava il terreno circostante.

Appena il dolore sparì, e fu in grado di muoversi, Tom balzò in piedi, confuso e spaventato.

"Non dirlo a nessuno." ripeté Merope, sempre con la voce bassa, ma in qualche modo implorante "Ti prego."

Tom la osservò per qualche istante, terrorizzato, prima di voltarle le spalle e scappare via, verso casa.

* * *

Merope lanciò un grido di sorpresa quando vide la nebbia argentea dell'incantesimo addensarsi e mescolarsi, formando un Patronus corporeo.

Ci era riuscita.

Ci era davvero riuscita!

Si sentì felice, davvero, davvero, felice. Forse era la presenza del Patronus, o forse era la gioia di aver completato l'incantesimo: era così entusiasta!

Ma stavolta sapeva che non avrebbe fallito.

Lo splendido cavallo che le trottava davanti era argenteo, ma lei lo riconobbe dalla chioma, dal portamento e dalla macchia bianca – più chiara – sul muso: era quello di Tom, quello che era imbizzarrito giusto il giorno prima e che le aveva dato modo di avvicinarsi, di parlargli.

Erano due giorni che sorrideva, e neanche la risata di Orfin e le sue mani in posti che sarebbero dovuti rimanere inviolati erano stati in grado di spegnere quell'entusiasmo.

_Ho parlato con Tom! L'ho difeso e l'ho guarito!_

Quando pensava a quell'incontro, dopo l'entusiasmo iniziale, non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi per l'incantesimo che aveva lanciato davanti al giovane. Ma nessuno del Ministero era venuto, e né Orvoloson né Orfin avevano detto niente, quindi era abbastanza sicura del fatto che Tom non avesse rivelato il segreto.

Era felice.

Il Patronus ne era la dimostrazione.

Era finalmente felice!

* * *

Tom rimase chiuso in casa due giorni, profondamente turbato.

Sua madre, quando era tornato senza cavallo e con i pantaloni strappati e sporchi di sangue, quasi era svenuta. Constatato che non aveva ferite, era riuscita a farsi dire solo che il cavallo era imbizzarrito e l'aveva disarcionato; poi l'aveva spedito a lavarsi e aveva mandato uno degli stallieri in cerca dell'animale.

Lui aveva pensato, pensato, pensato.

Le dicerie erano vere. Quella ragazza sapeva parlare con i serpenti, come probabilmente tutto il resto della famiglia, ed era una strega. Il pensiero che anche gli altri due… _Esseri_… Sapessero usare la magia gli provocò dei brividi di puro terrore. Almeno si spiegava come quel… _Quel coso_… Fosse sempre attaccato alla bottiglia, dato che non aveva i soldi per permettersene una.

Eppure, la ragazza non l'aveva aggredito, non gli aveva fatto del male. Tutt'altro.

L'aveva soccorso e guarito, in cambio del segreto.

Tom pensò alla sua vita, a quella che era stata la sua visione del mondo e a quello che gli si prospettava in futuro. Pensò e meditò, e la ragazza – gli pareva di ricordare che si chiamasse Merope; un nome decisamente altisonante che faceva enorme contrasto con il suo corpo e la sua condizione – continuava a comparire nella sua mente, e lui ne analizzava ogni sfaccettatura, come se fosse stato un altro dei suoi argomenti di studi.

La vedeva sul ciglio della strada, ai margini del campo visivo, aspettarlo e seguirlo con lo sguardo.

La vedeva china verso di lui, ansiosa e preoccupata, mentre dal pallido passava al rossore e gli curava la ferita.

La vedeva e la vedeva, e più vedeva e più capiva, e più capiva più un sorriso, sadico, si disegnava sul suo volto.

* * *

C'era una ragazza, Cecilia, che era la figlia del signorotto di uno dei villaggi confinanti.

Tom la conosceva praticamente da sempre, dato che aveva un anno in meno di lui e che i loro genitori erano grandi amici, e spesso si era sentito dire da suo padre che una loro unione non avrebbe fatto altro che portare benefici ad entrambe le famiglie.

Crescendo, Cecilia era diventata una ragazza molto attraente: aveva due grandi occhi blu, era aggraziata ed educata, conosceva l'etichetta e acconciava sempre con cura i suoi splendidi capelli biondi. Tom si era quasi subito infatuato di lei, ma, purtroppo, lei non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, e non le importava minimamente del futuro della famiglia. Non aveva mai contestato apertamente il padre, ma si limitava a ridere quando i due signori prospettavano il loro avvenire, e Tom, facendo qualche ricerca, aveva scoperto che molto probabilmente si vedeva di nascosto con il garzone di una panetteria.

Per anni si era detto che quella di Cecilia doveva essere solo un'infatuazione, una sbandata passeggera, come lui ne aveva avuta una per la cameriera del bar del villaggio. Per anni si era detto che le sarebbe passata, che alla fine il suo buon senso avrebbe prevalso e che lei avrebbe ceduto alla sua corte, maritandosi così con un uomo rispettabile.

Poi le voci avevano iniziato a circolare in modo più ossessivo, e lui era venuto a sapere che stava progettando una vera e propria fuga d'amore, sempre con lo stesso garzone.

Si era dibattuto per giorni, alternando la furia alla freddezza e cercando di convincerla a non farlo, attraverso velate minacce – lei non sapeva che lui sapeva, ma lui le aveva messo la pulce nelle orecchie – a una corte sempre più insistente.

Poi era accaduto quel brutto incidente, e Merope aveva parlato ad una vipera e l'aveva guarito con un incantesimo, e lui si era reso conto che probabilmente la ragazza provava qualcosa per lui e si era detto che avere una strega come alleata, in certe faccende, era un'arma formidabile. Un asso nella manica insospettabile, perché, nonostante le dicerie, nessuno credeva più _davvero_ alle streghe.

Bisognava solo trovare il modo di ricompensarla, di legarla a sé, di _comandarla_. Di farle fare quello che lui voleva, e l'infatuazione di lei era un grande vantaggio in quel senso.

Tom tornò nel punto del sentiero dove la vedeva di solito e attese. Lei arrivò dopo una quindicina di minuti, fermandosi sorpresa nel vederlo lì, ad aspettarla.

"Ciao." le disse Tom, sorridendo affabile "Mi dispiace se sono scappato via, l'altra volta, ma devi capire che non è stato facile, per me, apprendere dell'esistenza della magia. Comunque, come promesso, non ne ho fatto parola con nessuno, e sono venuto a ringraziarti."

Merope sentì il suo corpo farsi più leggero e il suo viso arrossarsi: Tom era lì, era _tornato_, e la stava ringraziando!

Sorrise, e il ragazzo scese da cavallo e lo legò ad un albero, prima di andarle incontro.

Lei non si azzardava a muoversi e aveva iniziato a tremare leggermente: era come se tutti i suoi sogni si fossero trasformati in realtà, e, per la prima volta, Merope desiderò intensamente _vivere_; che il tempo si fermasse e le permettesse di assaporare quegli istanti per sempre.

Il suo sogno di una casa nel bosco pulita e profumata venne spazzato via dalla sua mente, assieme alla magia e alla forza, e Merope comprese che sarebbe anche rimasta lì a vita, assieme a Orvoloson e Orfin, a farsi picchiare dal primo e abusare dal secondo, se solo avesse significato il poter rivedere Tom tutti i giorni.

"Non ci siamo mai presentati adeguatamente, vero? Io sono Tom, Tom Riddle." disse lui, allungando una mano "E, se non sbaglio, il tuo nome è Merope."

_Se lo ricorda!_, pensò lei, mentre il suo cuore perdeva un battito e lei gli stringeva la mano.

Era la prima volta che lo toccava, e Merope capì in quel momento che avrebbe desiderato toccarlo ancora e per sempre. La sua pelle era morbida e calda, e tutto di lui sembrava dolce e gentile.

"Piacere." rispose.

Seguirono alcuni istanti di silenzio imbarazzante, poi Tom decise di prendere l'iniziativa.

"Conosci bene il bosco?"

Merope sorrise.

"Sì, come le mie tasche."

"Sai, mi piacerebbe fare una passeggiata, ma nessuno conosce effettivamente tutte le strade, non vengono mai perché hanno paura di…" si bloccò, temendo di aver detto troppo, ma la ragazza stava ancora sorridendo.

"Di Orvoloson e Orfin." finì per lui.

"Beh… Sì. Mi spiace se è… Scortese." aggiunse, non sapendo bene che dire.

"No, è la verità." rispose lei, scrollando le spalle.

"Vieni." gli disse poi, prendendolo ancora per mano – e il suo cuore batteva a mille, e aveva la scusa per fetta per toccarlo, e non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarlo, _mai_.

Tom, prima di incamminarsi con le nel bosco, ricambiò il sorriso.

* * *

Si vedevano quasi tutti i giorni, e Merope gli parlava della magia e del Serpentese e della mamma, e Tom fingeva di ascoltarla sorridendo, mentre dentro di sé valutava.

La magia, scoprì con rammarico, non era una cosa che si poteva apprendere. O l'avevi o non l'avevi, e potevi essere più o meno potente, ma non c'era modo per un _Babbano_ di impararla, neanche volendo.

Però Merope gli sarebbe stata comunque utile, e forse anche di più, perché se lui non poteva fare nulla, beh, lei invece sì. Doveva solo convincerla, e Tom si prese del tempo per studiarla.

Merope era una ragazza fragile, questo l'aveva capito subito. Tom le vide spesso diversi lividi, e capì che qualcuno della famiglia la picchiava, e per questo lei non aveva smentito le pessime voci che correvano sul padre e sul fratello. D'altra parte, era una strega, e avrebbe potuto difendersi, quindi o non ne aveva la forza, o la paura verso i due uomini era maggiore di ogni cosa. Probabilmente entrambe le ipotesi.

Piegare un animo debole era certamente meno faticoso che sottometterne uno forte. Questo era un vantaggio. E Tom sapeva anche di avere la chiave per farlo, perché lei lo desiderava, e questo era evidente. Restava solo di mettere a tacere il suo disgusto, perché la ragazza era decisamente brutta, con quegli occhi strabici e le ossa grandi e la pelle grigia e tirata, e anche parecchio sporca. Si lavava nel fiume, vero, ma il vestito che indossava era sempre lo stesso e non aveva un buon odore, per quanto lei si sforzasse di nasconderlo.

Poi, quando le dicerie su Cecilia erano arrivate al culmine, e lui aveva saputo che la fuga era prevista per il sabato successivo, Tom si decise a chiedere il suo favore a Merope.

"Merope, ho bisogno di una cosa."

Lei alzò lo sguardo, pronta ad assecondare ogni suo desiderio.

Erano seduti in una piccola radura del bosco, quello che era diventato il loro luogo abituale di ritrovo, e come al solito Merope parlava e strappava piccoli ciuffi d'era, osservando al contempo Tom di sottecchi. Non si era ancora abituata alla sua presenza, ma averlo vicino riusciva sempre a procurargli quel nodo piacevole allo stomaco, e lei non ne aveva mai abbastanza. Ultimamente, il suo Patronus era diventato via via sempre più luminoso e definito, man mano che Merope rievocava quella sensazione.

"Che cosa?"

"Non so come chiedertelo." iniziò lui, agitandosi un po' e sistemandosi meglio, rompendo la posizione rigida in cui era seduto e chinandosi verso di lei. Il cuore di Merope ebbe un tuffo "Ma non esiste un modo per, uhm, piegare la volontà delle persone?"

Lei sbatté le ciglia due volte, confusa per quella vicinanza inaspettata.

"La volontà?" chiese, cercando di mantenere il filo del discorso.

"Esatto. Ti spiego." continuò Tom, avvicinandosi sempre di più con il viso "Vedi, secondo mio padre io dovrei prendere in sposa la figlia del suo più grande amico, perché questo porterebbe benefici ad entrambe le famiglie. Io non sono molto contento, ma devo rispettare la sua volontà, anche perché una frattura fra me e lui non gioverebbe a nessuno; senza contare che riuscirei a rompere anche un'amicizia che va avanti da generazioni fra le nostre famiglie, e chi ne risentirebbe sarebbe il villaggio, dato che verrebbero interrotti tutti i rapporti commerciali… Insomma, il caos. Questo è il prezzo per essere nato in una famiglia ricca, e io me lo accollerò sulle spalle, per il benessere dell'intera comunità. Comunque, il problema è lei. Cecilia ha perso la testa per un garzone e progetta di fuggire questo sabato, e in questo modo le mie premure non servirebbero a niente. Se non le faccio cambiare idea, se non la faccio rimanere qui, con me, ogni mio sforzo sarà inutile. Capisci?"

Merope aveva ascoltato con attenzione, cercando di arginare le sensazioni che la vicinanza di Tom le provocava.

_Vuole il mio aiuto per conquistare un'altra ragazza_, pensò, e il suo cuore si fece di piombo, mentre il mondo si spegneva e la disperazione tornava ad albergare nel suo cuore.

_Non ha detto questo. Ha detto che deve, che è costretto a farlo per il benessere della comunità_, si contraddisse, e riuscì a ritrovare un po' di pace, a risollevarsi.

"Capisci l'importanza di quello che devo fare? Mi puoi aiutare, Merope?"

Era sempre più vicino. I loro nasi quasi si sfioravano, e i dubbi scomparvero in un attimo mentre il cuore di Merope riprendeva a battere più forte, sempre più forte…

"Sì. Credo di poterti aiutare." sussurrò, perché parlare ad alta voce era diventato troppo difficile, con le labbra di Tom a così poca distanza.

Tom sorrise e i suoi occhi si illuminarono e Merope si sentì… Si sentì _completa_, per la prima volta in vita sua, e _apprezzata_…

Poi il ragazzo annullò la poca distanza che ancora li separava e premette le sue labbra sulle sue, in un bacio casto e delicato.

Merope si sentì leggera, come se stesse per svenire, e poi il nodo allo stomaco si fece più pesante e doloroso, ma doloroso in senso _buono_, e lei fece appena in tempo a chiudere gli occhi e a ricambiare il bacio che Tom si era già staccato.

"Grazie." le disse, sorridendo dolcemente.

Lei non riuscì a parlare per qualche secondo, stordita dalla felicità; infine annuì e sorrise a sua volta.

"Devo preparare una pozione. Posso fartela avere per dopodomani… Ma portati una pentola o qualcosa, perché non posso darti una delle mie."

"Va benissimo."

Merope sorrise ancora e lui allungò un braccio per cingerle la vita, permettendole di posare il capo sul suo petto.

Era stato fin troppo facile.

* * *

Merope aveva lavorato alla pozione tutti e due i giorni, interrompendosi solo per cucinare, per sparire quando suo padre era in giro e per soddisfare le voglie di suo fratello.

Tutte le volte che Orfin la toccava, ormai, Merope non piangeva neanche più. Aveva imparato a conoscere le occhiate e i gesti che lui faceva prima di prenderla, quindi sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Si estraniava nel suo mondo, dove il Patronus a forma di cavallo ardeva come non mai e Tom era in sella ad esso, pronto ad offrirle la mano e a portarla via con sé, come in una di quelle favole che la mamma le raccontava sempre prima di dormire. Merope sopportava la risata oscena di Orfin, sopportava il bruciore nel ventre tutte le volte che lui la penetrava, sopportava le sue mani e la sua lingua ovunque e sopportava pure le botte che prendeva dopo, perché Orfin, non vedendo più alcun tipo di reazione da parte sua, credeva che lei lo stesse prendendo in giro.

Sopportava e sorrideva, mentre nella sua testa volava stringendosi al suo principe in sella ad un cavallo argentato.

La pozione fu pronta in tempo e Merope riuscì a portare fuori casa il piccolo calderone di nascosto, correndo rapida verso la radura. Sapeva che Tom l'avrebbe raggiunta lì, perché si erano messi d'accordo.

Trovò lui già ad aspettarla, impaziente. Merope sorrise e gli porse il calderone; lui ne travasò il contenuto in una pentola che aveva portato per l'occasione.

"Devi fargliene bere un po' una volta alla settimana." aveva specificato Merope "Mezzo bicchiere dovrebbe bastare. Quella che ti ho dato dovrebbe durarti un mese; poi in ogni caso, anche se avanza, buttala, perché andrà a male."

"Ho capito." aveva risposto Tom, in tono sbrigativo.

Cecilia sarebbe venuta a trovarlo quella sera, assieme al resto della sua famiglia, e lui doveva ancora pianificare come riuscire a fargli bere quell'intruglio.

"Mi garantisci che farà effetto?"

"Certo. Nel giro di un giorno al massimo."

Tom annuì. Poi, come se si fosse ricordato improvvisamente di una cosa, posò la pentola a terra, con attenzione, e cinse la vita di Merope con le braccia.

Sorrise.

"Grazie. È molto importante per me, e il tuo aiuto è stato fondamentale."

La baciò, e Merope chiuse subito gli occhi e poggiò le mani sul suo petto, lasciandosi andare alle sensazioni conosciute e nuove.

Di conosciuto c'era il nodo allo stomaco, la testa leggera, il corpo che tremava e il cuore che batteva forte. Di nuovo c'era il calore nel ventre, così _diverso_ dal bruciore che le procurava Orfin ogni volta; così _piacevole_.

Merope socchiuse le labbra e Tom, comprendendo il segnale, la baciò in modo più approfondito. Nonostante tutto, la ragazza non aveva un brutto sapore. Non poteva sapere che lei si era sfregata ripetutamente i denti con la salvia, in quei due giorni, né che aveva masticato foglie di menta dopo ogni pasto, per essere pronta a quell'evenienza.

"Tornerò a trovarti appena posso." le disse poi Tom, quando si staccarono.

"Sì." sussurrò lei, a corto di fiato.

Era stato meraviglioso; la cosa più bella che le fosse mai successa.

Il suo Patronus avrebbe illuminato tutto il bosco, quella sera, e lei si sarebbe beata della sua vicinanza tranquillizzante, per riuscire poi ad affrontare un'altra giornata di terrore con il sorriso sulle labbra.

* * *

Tom riuscì a rubare il vassoio di limonata alla cameriera prima che lo servisse a tavola e a mischiare al bicchiere di Cecilia quell'intruglio vomitevole. Fortunatamente, appena venne a contatto con la bevanda, la pozione divenne trasparente e si amalgamò perfettamente al resto, senza far apparire differenze di colore.

"A te, mia adorata Cecilia." aveva detto Tom, entrando in salotto con il vassoio in una mano e il bicchiere per la sua dama nell'altra. Fece una piccola riverenza, stando attento a non far cadere nulla, e porse il bicchiere alla ragazza.

"Oh, Tom." lo prese in giro lei, bonariamente, mentre i loro padri ridevano e le loro madri li guardavano in modo affettuoso "Non è necessario che tu sia così plateale!"

Tom sorrise e distribuì il resto dei bicchieri agli altri. Quando Cecilia portò la limonata alle labbra, lui prese un lungo sorso della sua, per mascherare l'espressione vittoriosa.

_Cin cin_, pensò, _a te, Cecilia._

La ragazza bevve tutto, prima di posare di nuovo il bicchiere sul vassoio.

Tom la osservò soddisfatta e continuò a corteggiarla come suo solito; come se nulla fosse accaduto.

Intanto, dentro di sé, esultava.

* * *

La notizia che Cecilia desiderava vederlo giunse del tutto inaspettata per il resto della sua famiglia, ma non per lui.

"Vuoi vedere" disse suo padre "Che sei finalmente riuscito a far colpo, figlio mio? L'ho sempre detto che le donne _amano_ essere corteggiate. Vero, cara?" aggiunse, rivolto alla moglie.

"Può essere." aveva risposto lui, evasivo, ma non era riuscito a smettere di sorridere.

* * *

"Ha funzionato, Merope." le aveva detto Tom, con gli occhi che gli brillavano.

"Te l'avevo detto." aveva risposto lei, sorridendo serena.

"Tutto grazie a te. Hai salvato la mia famiglia e l'intero villaggio."

_Non m'importa niente del villaggio_, aveva pensato lei, _voglio solo che tu mi baci di nuovo._

"Credi di riuscire a preparare la pozione anche per il mese prossimo?"

"Certamente."

E Tom l'attirò di nuovo a sé, e la baciò con foga.

_Esattamente come stai facendo ora, Tom._

* * *

Dopo due mesi di quella follia, Orfin decise che ne aveva abbastanza.

Aveva visto sua sorella cambiare, e non c'era più lo sguardo di terrore nei suoi occhi e le sue lacrime di quando lui le faceva _quelle cose_, ma sembrava, in un certo senso, _felice_.

Non era contento, Orfin, proprio no. La vedeva sempre guardare fuori dalla finestra, sorridendo, ogniqualvolta si sentiva rumore di zoccoli, e più passava il tempo e più si convinse che sua sorella si era invaghita per uno di quegli _stupidi Babbani_ del villaggio.

Era uno oltraggio, un _affronto_ alla loro stirpe Purosangue e al sangue nobile di Salazar Serpeverde.

La seguì, uno di quei giorni in cui lei credeva che non facesse altro che incantare serpenti e spaventare i Babbani ignari.

La seguì e la vide fermarsi ai limiti di una piccola radura e sbirciare al di là degli alberi, come in attesa.

In attesa _di qualcuno_.

Uscì dal suo nascondiglio, infuriato, e le afferrò un braccio, strattonandola.

Lei, che prima si era voltata con gli occhi brillanti per l'emozione, rimase terrorizzata nel vedersi dinanzi il fratello.

Non era preparata.

Non era preparata per affrontarlo _ora_.

"_Chi stai aspettando?"_ chiese lui, aspro.

"_N-nessuno!"_

"_Bugiarda."_ le diede uno schiaffo, sempre tenendola con una mano, per impedirle di cadere _"Bugiarda e puttana. E pure Babbanofila!"_

"_No, ti giuro, Orfin, ti giuro!"_

"_BUGIARDA!"_

Altri due schiaffi, e Merope aveva iniziato a piangere, singhiozzando, come non faceva ormai da tempo.

Quella visione rese soddisfatto Orfin, che decise di approfittarne per soddisfare altre esigenze fisiche.

"_No, Orfin, ti prego… Ti prego…"_

Ma lui non l'ascoltava più, e le aveva strappato il vestito con la mano libera, esponendo il suo poco seno e le sue forme sgraziate al vento.

"_Ti prego…"_

La buttò a terra, come ogni volta. Lei pianse, come non faceva più da tempo ormai, e il pensiero di Tom in quel momento la terrorizzava, perché sapeva che sarebbe arrivato a minuti.

_Stai alla larga da qui, Tom, vai via… Non venire, vai via…_

"CHE COSA STAI FACENDO?!" l'urlo le giunse come da lontano, ma distinto, e Merope non fece altro che piangere più forte.

_No, vai via, vai via…_

Ma Tom era arrancato a grandi passi verso la radura, infuriato nel vedere quella scena schifosa e _oscena_, e aveva strattonato Orfin finché lui non si era staccato dalla sorella ed era ricaduto per terra. Poi Tom aveva alzato il pugno e gliel'aveva calato dritto in faccia, mentre Merope strisciava all'indietro cingendosi le ginocchia con le braccia, nascondendo il suo corpo nudo. Continuava a piangere, disperata.

"_Hai finito di vivere, Babbano."_ aveva detto Orfin, riuscendo a prendere la sua bacchetta e rialzandosi.

Tom sembrava aver perso ogni coraggio: all'inizio si era buttato senza riflettere, perché trovava deplorevole il comportamento di quell'essere. Stava abusando di una donna e non di una qualsiasi, ma della _sorella_. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato e _perverso_ in tutto ciò. La rabbia gli aveva accecato occhi e giudizio e solo ora, con una bacchetta puntata verso il viso, si ricordò del _piccolo particolare_.

Era un mago.

Tom sbiancò e deglutì, arretrando di un passo.

"NO!" urlò Merope, balzando in piedi e cercando di mettersi in mezzo, dimentica della sua nudità.

"_Vai via, puttana, vai via!"_

"NON FARLO!"

Orfin l'aveva spinta e lei era caduta, ma si era rialzata subito e si era aggrappata con tutte le forze al suo braccio cercando di farglielo abbassare. Inutilmente: era troppo debole per contrastare il fratello, ma almeno lo stava distraendo, mentre lui cercava di prendere la mira.

"SCAPPA, TOM, SCAPPA!" aveva urlato allora, ancora e ancora, ma il ragazzo sembrava come paralizzato.

Poi Orfin era riuscita a scrollarsela di dosso definitivamente, e aveva urlato la maledizione, incurante delle urla della sorella.

Tom aveva sentito le parole e aveva visto una luce gialla colpirlo dritto nel viso. Poi, il nulla.

* * *

La Squadra per la Cancellazione Magica Accidentale aveva fatto la sua comparsa nella radura, annullando l'orrendo sfogo che Orfin aveva procurato a Tom. Due di loro li avevano accompagnati a casa, disgustati, dicendo che sarebbe venuto qualcuno per discutere della punizione del colpevole, e che non avrebbero dovuto allontanarsi dal posto.

Merope era corsa, ancora in lacrime, a cercare di riparare il danno che era stato fatto al vestito. Orfin rideva, nell'altra stanza della loro casa, e di Orvoloson non c'era traccia. Probabilmente era in giro ad ubriacarsi, come suo solito.

La lettera del ministero arrivò meno di mezz'ora dopo; tuttavia nessuno di loro l'aprì. Quando Orvoloson tornò a casa urlò improperi a destra e a manca, osservando la missiva, e non osò nemmeno sfiorarla. Merope si tenne ben alla larga da lui, durante lo sfogo, per non esserne coinvolta.

Il suo silenzio fu premiato e Orvoloson, almeno quella volta, la risparmiò, crollando esausto sul divano dopo aver finito di urlare.

Il tizio del Ministero della Magia era arrivato il giorno dopo. Durante la notte Merope aveva vissuto nel terrore: non osava più uscire di casa, ma allo stesso modo cercava di evitare Orfin, e se lui la cercava e aveva sul viso _quello_ sguardo, beh, lei fuggiva nella sua camera – l'altra stanza della casa – e si chiudeva dentro con un incantesimo. Probabilmente gli avvenimenti appena accaduti erano stati in grado di sbloccare la sua magia, almeno in parte, perché riusciva a fare quello e ad evocare il suo Patronus, mentre dall'altra parte della porta Orfin bussava e urlava.

Il cavallo argenteo era in grado di annullare le paure e i rumori e Merope si perdeva nei ricordi dei baci rubati con Tom, assaporando il suo sapore sulle labbra.

Era terrorizzata, Merope, dalla visita dell'uomo del Ministero. Aveva paura che l'avrebbero portata via, che non avrebbe più potuto vedere Tom.

_Tutto, ma non questo_, si ripeté quel giorno, con il cuore che batteva a mille, mentre cercava di confondersi con il muro – cosa che le era sempre riuscita bene.

"Mio Dio, che orrore! Tuo padre non potrebbe far radere al suolo quella baracca, Tom?"

Aveva sentito il rumore di zoccoli, Merope, ma aveva sperato, fino all'ultimo, che non fosse proprio _lui_. Però la voce che aveva sentito non poteva che essere quella di Cecilia, dato che l'aveva chiamato Tom.

_Tom._

"Non è nostra." rispose lui, e il suo cuore accelerò i battiti, riconoscendo il tono profondo e roco "Tutto ciò che si trova dall'altra parte della valle appartiene a noi, ma quella è la casa di un vecchio vagabondo chiamato Gaunt e dei suoi figli. Il maschio è pazzo, dovresti sentire le storie che raccontano al villaggio…"

Cecilia rise.

"Tom, forse mi sbaglio… Ma qualcuno ha inchiodato un serpente a quella porta?"

"Santo cielo, hai ragione! Sarà stato il figlio, te l'ho detto che non è a posto. Non guardarlo, Cecilia, tesoro."

E altri rumori di zoccoli le fecero capire che stavano proseguendo, andando lontano.

_Meno male._

"_Tesoro." _sussurrò Orfin, facendola sobbalzare e riportando la sua attenzione su ciò che succedeva in casa _"L'ha chiamata 'tesoro'. Quindi non ti vorrebbe comunque."_

Merope impallidì, lanciando al padre uno sguardo furtivo, sperando che non avesse sentito, che non avesse compreso…

"_Che cosa? Che cos'hai detto, Orfin?"_

"_A lei piace guardare quel Babbano."_ rispose lui, sorridendo nel suo solito modo perverso, e Merope seppe che era perduta _"Sta sempre in giardino quando lui passa, lo spia attraverso la siepe, non è vero? E ieri sera…"_

Merope scosse il capo, pregando, supplicando che Orfin non aggiungesse altro.

"_Si è spenzolata dalla finestra aspettando che lui tornasse a casa da cavallo!"_

Non era la verità, questo lo sapeva, ma il concetto era lo stesso. Orfin non avrebbe mai e poi mai ammesso di aver ricevuto un pugno da un Babbano, nemmeno sotto tortura, ma la scusa che aveva usato si rivelò efficace nello stesso modo.

"_È vero?" _aveva chiesto Orvoloson, adirato come non mai _"Mia figlia… Discendente Purosangue di Salazar Serpeverde… Che muore dietro a un sudicio Babbano con le vene sporche?"_

Merope continuò a scuotere la testa, cerando di arretrare ancora, ma era con le spalle al muro.

"_Ma io l'ho preso, Padre! L'ho beccato mentre passava, e non era più così carino con tutte le bolle dell'orticaria, vero, Merope?"_

"_Tu, disgustosa piccola Maganò, sudicia traditrice del tuo sangue!"_ urlò Orvoloson, cercando di strozzarla.

Ma l'uomo del Ministero era intervenuto e poi si era scatenata una rissa e se n'era andato, ed era tornato poco dopo insieme ad altri uomini, che avevano preso Orvoloson e Orfin e avevano lasciato lei, sola.

Uno di loro era rimasto per spiegarle che i due avrebbero passato qualche anno in carcere, ad Azkaban, e che avrebbe dovuto badare a sé stessa, dato che aveva ormai diciassette anni compiuti ed era una strega adulta secondo la legge.

Merope aveva ascoltato tutto come sotto shock: era meravigliata, incredula.

Non sembrava possibile che succedesse _davvero_.

L'uomo del Ministero se ne andò, dopo averle dato tutte le informazioni essenziali, e lei si sentì… _Libera_.

Libera, per la prima volta in vita sua.

Libera, libera, _libera_.

Uno dei suoi sogni si era avverato. Aveva una piccola casa in mezzo al bosco, che doveva solo rendere pulita e profumata.

La sua magia sembrò come impazzire alla notizia della ritrovata libertà; appena Merope si rese conto che suo padre non l'avrebbe più picchiata e che suo fratello non le avrebbe più fatto quelle cose disgustose la bacchetta spruzzò alcune scintille, così lei la impugnò, decisa, e la _sentì_, forse per la prima volta in vita sua.

La magia le scorreva nelle vene e lei la lasciò andare, riversandola fuori dalla sua bacchetta.

La pentola sul pavimento volò nel suo posto sul ripiano, che si raddrizzò; le poche stoviglie nel catino che usava per lavare i piatti si pulirono da sole; il cuscini del divano si scrollarono di dosso la polvere e lo sporco e la coperta tornò al suo posto; la polvere venne aspirata da ogni dove e sul pavimento si intravide persino la pietra, quella che un tempo era stato _davvero_ il pavimento, e che con gli anni si era coperto di sporcizia.

Merope rise, rise felice ed entusiasta, perché era finalmente sola, finalmente libera, finalmente _magica_, e rise ancora quando ricordò le parole dell'uomo sul fatto che Tom non avrebbe riportato alcun danno permanente, la risposta dell'unica domanda che aveva osato porre; rise fino ad accasciarsi al suolo, tenendosi lo stomaco e asciugandosi le lacrime.

_Tom_, pensò poi, esausta.

_Tom, devo vederti._

* * *

"_Non guardare, Cecilia, tesoro."_

"_Tesoro. L'ha chiamata 'tesoro'. Quindi non ti vorrebbe comunque."_

Merope ripensò alle parole di Tom, che aveva udito distintamente dalla finestra, e a quello che aveva detto suo fratello Orfin.

"_Mia figlia… Discendente Purosangue di Salazar Serpeverde… Che muore dietro a un sudicio Babbano con le vene sporche?"_

Sì, era così. Merope _moriva_ dietro a Tom, era ormai chiaro come il sole.

Era innamorata.

E lui la ricambiava.

Però…

"_Non guardare, Cecilia, tesoro."_

Tesoro.

_Tesoro._

Lui non l'aveva mai chiamata tesoro. Le aveva detto che doveva sposare Cecilia per il bene della famiglia, e l'aveva baciata subito dopo.

A ben pensarci, non le aveva mai detto che l'amava, o che teneva a lei.

_Tesoro, tesoro._

Quella parola riecheggiava nella sua mente, confondendola.

_Basta, non devo pensarci._

_Devo vedere Tom._

* * *

Merope aveva sistemato la casa e si era fatta il bagno al fiume. Aveva lavato anche il vestito, usando il sapone che produceva artigianalmente grazie ad una pozione, ed era riuscita ad asciugarlo in meno di due minuti con la magia, cosa che fino al giorno prima non sarebbe stata in grado di fare. Era sempre grigio, ma almeno era pulito e profumato.

Si era preparata come meglio aveva potuto e si era incamminata lungo il sentiero, per la prima volta in vita sua, diretta alla casa di Tom.

La conosceva, perché la vedeva anche da casa sua, e aveva appreso da tempo, ormai, che Tom viveva lì.

Arrivò fino alla porta principale, ma in quel momento scoprì che le mancava il coraggio necessario per bussare. Rimase così per cinque minuti buoni, fissando il legno scuro con aria smarrita, finché uno scoppio di risate dall'altro lato della casa la fece sobbalzare.

Riconobbe il tono profondo di Tom e quello più allegro della ragazza, Cecilia. Il pensiero di loro due insieme le fece stringere lo stomaco, ma non in modo piacevole. Si sentiva… Arrabbiata, sì, anche se forse non era il termine giusto.

"Oh, Tom, sei sempre così divertente!" sentì dire a lei, mentre lentamente, senza neppure accorgersene, si stava avvicinando alle voci. Un passo dietro l'altro, facendo il giro della casa.

"Via, Cecilia, così mi imbarazzi."

Silenzio per qualche istante, poi un sospiro da parte di lei.

"Non vedo l'ora di sposarti, Tom."

"Vedrai, succederà presto. Quest'estate: dobbiamo attendere l'arrivo della bella stagione, per fare una bella festa."

"Sono così felice."

"Anch'io, tesoro."

_Tesoro. _

_Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro._

Merope era arrivata sul retro della casa e li aveva visti: erano seduti su una piccola poltroncina, lei in braccio a lui, con il capo poggiato sul suo petto.

Con un altro nodo allo stomaco, si rese conto che erano anche _belli_, insieme.

"Tom, chi è quella?"

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo e impallidì, vedendola.

"Cecilia, tesoro, torna un attimo in casa."

"_Tesoro. L'ha chiamata 'tesoro'. Quindi non ti vorrebbe comunque."_

La ragazza, confusa ma spaventata, obbedì. Tom si alzò e le venne incontro.

"Merope." disse, nervoso "Che ci fai qui?"

"Volevo vedere se stavi bene."

Lui annuì brevemente.

"È tutto apposto."

"Ti hanno cancellato la memoria?"

Lui la guardò confuso, per un momento.

"Ricordo… Ricordo tuo fratello che… Poi gli ho dato un pugno e… Buio."

"Ti aveva lanciato una fattura."

"Ah."

Merope fissò il suo viso, così vicino, e il nodo allo stomaco tornò a dolerle in modo piacevole, mentre il calore si diffondeva nel ventre.

"Senti, ora dovresti andare, non è il caso che…"

"Hanno portato via Orvoloson e Orfin."

"Cosa?"

"Quello del Ministero li hanno portati via. Ora sono sola."

Tom archiviò mentalmente l'informazione sul Ministero – presumendo si trattasse di un Ministero della Magia – e si concentrò sul resto.

Avevano portato via i carcerieri di Merope.

Ora sarebbe stata sola, libera, e molto più pericolosa.

Era una strega, questo non doveva dimenticarlo, e i suoi demoni erano scomparsi, lasciandole campo libero.

Era un problema.

Tom nascose le sue preoccupazioni dietro un lieve sorriso.

"Allora più tardi vengo a trovarti, ok?"

Anche Merope, finalmente, sorrise.

"Va bene. Ti aspetto."

Doveva solo tenerla buona ancora un po'; solo fino a quest'estate, così che lui potesse sposarsi con Cecilia. Lei, una volta sciolto l'incantesimo, non avrebbe più potuto scapparle da nessuna parte, perché sarebbero stati legati. E lui avrebbe potuto sbarazzarsi della strega, in qualche modo, cosicché non venisse a reclamare niente.

Doveva solo avere pazienza.

Doveva alzare il tiro, mentre si giocava il tutto e per tutto.

La osservò per qualche istante, mentre scendeva di nuovo verso il bosco, prima di ritornare in casa.

"Chi era quella?" chiese Cecilia, preoccupata.

"Non ti preoccupare, tesoro. È la figlia del vagabondo che ti dicevo, probabilmente si era persa. Vedrai che non ci darà più alcun fastidio."

* * *

_Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro._

Quelle parole avevano iniziato ad ossessionare Merope.

_Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro._

Da quando la magia era tornata con tutta la sua forza a scorrerle nelle vene, da quando Orfin e Orvoloson erano stati costretti ad andarsene, Merope aveva iniziato a riflettere.

_Tom sposerà Cecilia per il bene della famiglia. Anche se mi bacia, non significa niente._

Aveva evocato il suo Patronus più e più volte, ma non riusciva più a visualizzare la scena di lui che le tendeva la mano e la portava in salvo, viaggiando sul cavallo argentato dei ricordi felici.

_Sarà tutto come prima._

Nonostante tutto, Merope aveva raccolto le erbe e le bacche per il filtro d'amore, e lo stava preparando.

Come ogni volta.

* * *

"Forse non voglio più farlo."

"Merope…"

Tom era entrato in quella casa per la prima volta, trovandola più pulita di quanto si aspettasse. Anche il serpente appeso alla porta era sparito, con suo enorme sollievo.

"Non capisco. Tu baci me, ma vuoi sposare lei."

"Merope, ti ho spiegato la situazione…"

"Ma io…"

"Davvero pensi che il tuo bene, che il _mio_ bene, sia superiore a quello di tutto il villaggio? Da quando sei così egoista?"

_Egoista_.

Merope assaporò quella parola, e comprese che sì, era stata egoista.

Voleva Tom tutto per sé, ma non avrebbe fatto il bene del villaggio. Eppure…

Tom si avvicinò, carezzandole la guancia.

"Non guardarmi così." mormorò "Non farmi sentire in colpa, Merope."

_Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro._

Perché non la chiamava tesoro? Perché continuava ad usare il suo nome?

"Sai, quello che ha fatto tuo fratello…"

Merope si sentì morire, al ricordo, e anche sprofondare, pensando alla vergogna. Era rimasta nuda davanti a lui: per difenderlo, certo, ma era rimasta nuda. Non aveva avuto alcun pudore.

"… Non sempre fa così male, Merope. Se lo vuoi anche tu, è persino _piacevole_."

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa. Aveva capito bene?

"Tu vuoi… Vuoi…?"

"Solo se lo vuoi anche tu." rispose Tom, chinandosi e baciandola "Ti insegnerò quello che so, e il resto lo impareremo insieme. Non mi desideri, Merope?" aggiunse poi, sussurrandole all'orecchio e tenendola stretta.

Meropa sentì lo stomaco contrarsi, nella solita sensazione di benessere, e il caldo nel ventre accentuarsi di più, sempre di più.

"Sì." rispose "Sì, insegnami."

_Amami._

Tom sciolse l'abbraccio e le sorrise, prima di farle cadere il vestito a terra, lentamente.

_Amami._

Lo sapeva, Merope, perché l'aveva letto su quel famoso libro. La cosa che stavano per fare si chiamava in tanti modi, e quello che aveva fatto finora Orfin con lei era stato forse il peggiore, ma ce n'era uno che era adatto in quel momento, per lei, per Tom, per _loro_.

_Fare l'amore._

E Merope continuò a pensare a quelle parole, _amami_, continuò a pensarle quando Tom la baciò dietro l'orecchio e scese sul collo lasciando una scia umida, _amami_, e le pensò anche quando lui la fece sdraiare sul piccolo divano e si tolse camicia e pantaloni, _amami, amami, amami_.

Tom la guardava sorridendo, e non la giudicava brutta, e le sue mani vagavano sul suo corpo in modo totalmente diverso da quelle di Orfin, e lui non faceva strani rumori, lui la leccava e la baciava e sorrideva, e _amami, amami, amami_.

Si sentì bagnata, Merope, sentì qualcosa fra le sue gambe mentre il fuoco nel suo ventre si faceva sempre più caldo, sempre più intenso – e poi Tom la penetrò, come altre volte aveva fatto Orfin, ma non faceva male, assolutamente, ed era tutto così caldo, così dolce, così _intenso_…

_Fai l'amore con me._

E Tom spinse e lei gemette e chiuse gli occhi, assaporando il suo peso su di lei e il suo profumo. E poi spinse ancora e ancora, e Merope si abbandonò a quelle sensazioni, persa il un mare di calore e suoni, _amami, amami, amami_.

Merope, per la prima volta nella vita, sperimentò il piacere fisico. Era una cosa totalmente diversa di quando era Orfina farlo: i gesti erano gli stessi, vero, ma lei ora era perfettamente consenziente; _voleva_ che Tom le facesse quelle cose, e lo voleva proprio perché era _Tom_.

_Amami, Tom, amami._

E poi, quando tutto finì, lei aprì gli occhi e vide Tom ancora sopra di sé, che la guardava con un sorriso luminoso.

_Amami sempre, Tom._

Le diede un lieve bacio sulle labbra, poi si alzò e si rivestì.

"Devo andare, Merope."

Lei, ancora stordita dal piacere, si mise a sedere sul divano.

"… Vai?"

"Torno dopodomani per la pozione, ok?"

"… Va bene."

"Ciao, Merope."

Se n'era andato davvero, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Ma Merope quasi non se ne accorse, persa com'era in quel nuovo stadio dell'estati.

Era tutto così _perfetto_.

* * *

Non era stato piacevole, ma era stato necessario.

Tom sapeva di dover alzare il tiro, e l'unico modo era accontentare la ragazza sul piano fisico; l'unico che fosse disposto a concederle.

Il matrimonio con Cecilia era la priorità assoluta, e l'avrebbe ottenuto, con ogni mezzo.

La strega voleva lui e lui si sarebbe donato a lei, ma senza alcun coinvolgimento sentimentale – _come se fosse possibile, poi._

Doveva solo pazientare per qualche mese. Doveva solo stringere i denti fino al giorno della cerimonia.

Tom si era riscoperto un bravo attore, e avrebbe portato quella recita fino in fondo.

* * *

Il filtro d'amore stava sbollendo piano nel calderone e lei era sempre più nervosa.

_Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro._

Tom non l'aveva ancora chiamata così, e quando chiudeva gli occhi lo rivedeva seduto fuori da casa sua, con _quella ragazza_ in braccio, che ridevano.

Davvero la sposava solo per la famiglia? Davvero era così bravo a fingere?

_Fingeva con Cecilia o con lei?_

Riconobbe in quel momento il sentimento, quel nodo fastidioso allo stomaco.

_Gelosia._

Merope era diventata avida, sempre più avida. Non le bastava più vedere Tom da lontano; non le bastava più parlare con lui, osservare il suo sorriso; non le bastavano più neppure i baci.

E quelle parole, quelle parole che rimbombavano nella sua testa e la facevano impazzire.

_Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro._

Ne era ossessionata.

Tom arrivò puntuale, come al solito, e le sorrise. Le venne incontro, la circondò con le braccia, la baciò.

Poi si ritrovarono di nuovo a fare l'amore, e fu solo calore e suoni e appagamento.

_Amami, amami, amami._

"Prendo la pozione e vado, Merope."

"Va bene. Ti aspetto fra due giorni."

"Ci sarò."

Non le bastava più vederlo da lontano; non le bastava il suo sorriso e nemmeno i suoi baci.

Questo, però, andava bene.

_Amarsi_, per il momento, era _abbastanza_.

* * *

Merope aveva continuato a preparare il filtro d'amore da dare a Tom, ma, dal momento che Orfin se n'era andato, non prendeva più _l'altra_ pozione, quella che la metteva al sicuro da gravidanze indesiderate.

Così, quando saltò la prima luna e iniziò a sentirsi più fiacca e ad avere la nausea, capì che era successo di nuovo.

Ma era il figlio di Tom, non di Orfin.

_Il figlio di Tom._

_Avrebbe avuto un figlio da Tom._

Merope, il giorno in cui se ne rese conto, rimase ad osservare il cielo senza fare nulla, meravigliata dalla scoperta e impaziente.

_Il figlio di Tom che cresce nel mio grembo._

Quando l'incantesimo si spezzò, la mattina dopo, si rese conto che Tom non ne sarebbe stato affatto felice. O, almeno, non sarebbe dovuto esserlo: doveva sposare Cecilia per il bene del villaggio, non avrebbe potuto sopportare uno scandalo.

_Per il bene del villaggio._

Quando mai il villaggio era stato buono, con lei? Non l'additavano forse come la figlia del vagabondo, la sorella del pazzo? Non la chiamavano forse _strega_?

Merope si prese la testa fra le mani, mentre due forze lottavano dentro di lei.

_Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro_, le sussurrava una voce, e sembrava terribilmente quella di Cecilia.

_Da quando sei diventata egoista?_, le chiedeva invece Tom, osservandola deluso.

_Amami, amami, amami_, ribatteva lei, in tono quasi supplichevole.

_Lui è mio_, rispondeva Cecilia, ridendo e guardandola dall'alto in basso.

_Solo perché sei prigioniera del filtro_, tentava di tenerle testa lei, _il filtro che_ io _gli ho dato_!

_Sei doppiamente stupida! Io non l'avrei voluto, ma sei stata _tu_ a legarlo _a me_!_

_Non è vero, lui mi ama._

_E ti chiama tesoro? Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro…_

_Lui mi ama…_

_Tesoro, tesoro, TESORO…_

_Ugh…_

"_Tesoro. L'ha chiamata 'tesoro'. Quindi non ti vorrebbe comunque."_

_No… Smettetela… SMETTETELA!_

Si alzò in piedi, di scatto, rovesciando la sedia. Toccandosi il viso, scoprì che stava piangendo.

"Lui mi ama." sussurrò, alla casa vuota.

_Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro…_

…

_Tesoro…_

"Non mi amerà mai, vero?"

Merope si portò una mano alla pancia, dove cresceva il frutto delle sue colpe.

"_Mia figlia… Discendente Purosangue di Salazar Serpeverde… Che muore dietro a un sudicio Babbano con le vene sporche?"_

"Io lo amo…"

… _Un sudicio Babbano con le vene sporche!_

"Ma io lo amo…"

… _Discendente Purosangue di Salzar Serpeverde…_

_Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro…_

"Ma lui non mi amerà mai, non è vero?"

_Non essere egoista, Merope._

"Ma il villaggio non ha mai fatto niente per me. Niente."

_Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro…_

"Io vorrei solo che mi amasse."

_Amami, amami, amami…_

E poi, la voce della mamma tornò a riempirle la mente, forte e chiara come non lo era mai stata.

"_Se vuoi andartene da qui, un giorno, e riscattare la tua posizione, impara bene la magia. Studia sempre, piccola stella, e allora potrai partire e non tornare mai più."_

E Merope sorrise, finalmente, accarezzando piano il ventre che conteneva il frutto del suo desiderio più proibito, il frutto del suo peccato.

* * *

Tom era tornato, come ogni volta.

Le si era avvicinato, l'aveva baciata e l'aveva attirata a sé; l'aveva spogliata e aveva fatto l'amore con lei.

_Non basta più._

Non bastavano più vederlo da lontano; non bastava più sorridergli e salutarlo e parlare con lui; non bastavano più i suoi baci.

_Non basta più._

Non bastava più nemmeno fare l'amore con lui.

Merope era diventata avida, avida.

Lo voleva tutto per sé.

Merope era diventata _egoista_.

"Tom, ho preparato il the: ho pensato che avremmo potuto berlo insieme."

Lui l'aveva guardata, cercando di scorgere al di là dei suoi occhi strabici e del suo corpo sproporzionato.

Merope sorrideva, serena, e sembrava in pace con il mondo.

"Va bene. Oggi ho un po' di tempo, posso rimanere ancora."

_Meglio accontentarla_, si era detto. _Devo tener duro ancora qualche mese, fino a quest'estate._

Lei gli porse la tazza, sedendosi davanti a lui. Bevve, piano, con gesti misurati, sempre continuando a sorridere.

Se l'era dimenticato, Tom.

Se l'era dimenticato, e non riusciva a leggere il pericolo negli occhi di lei, perché vedeva solo la cieca devozione.

_Sa usare la magia. È pericolosa._

Era caduto nella sua stessa trappola: convinto di avere Merope in pugno, poiché le dava tutto quello che poteva, aveva scordato che lei era una strega, e che poteva incantarlo.

E il suo errore, nei fatti, era stato di termini.

Le dava quello che _poteva_, non quello che lei _voleva_.

_Ancora un sorso_, pensava Merope, osservandolo con amore, _ancora un sorso e mi amerai._

_Ancora un sorso._

E Tom bevve, bevve tutto il the presente nella tazza.

_È fatta._

Merope sorrise, alzandosi dal tavolo e chinandosi per lasciargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

"È la prima volta che lo fai." mormorò Tom, confuso "Stai diventando intraprendete."

_Perdonami, Tom. Non sono diventata intraprendente; sono diventata egoista._

"Ti dispiace?"

"No, affatto."

_E allora non avrai problemi._

"A cosa stai pensando?"

"A niente. Sono felice."

_Non avrai problemi ad amarmi._

"Io ti rendo felice?"

"Certo, Tom."

"Sono contento."

_Come ho potuto dubitare?_

"Torni domani, Tom?"

_Tu ami me, non lei._

"Come ogni volta."

_E allora, adesso, amami._

_Amami, amami, amami…_

* * *

_Il signore e la signora Riddle rimasero stupiti non poco, nell'apprendere che il loro unico figlio aveva mandato a monte le nozze con Cecilia per fuggire con la figlia del vagabondo del villaggio._

_Si narra che rimasero così sorpresi che non si mossero né parlarono per ben tre ore, da quando il garzone che aveva visto i due andar via dal villaggio, in sella al cavallo di Tom, con lei che si teneva stretta alla sua vita, corse a casa loro per avvisarli._

_Scoppiò il caos, e per mesi non si parlò di nient'altro. I signori Riddle riuscirono a mantenere un buon rapporto con i genitori di Cecilia solo perché la ragazza, qualche settimana dopo essersi ripresa dal 'mal d'amore', chiese loro di non fare nulla in proposito. Dal canto suo, non sapeva come fosse stato possibile, ma era sicura del fatto che Tom l'avesse ingannata, e se adesso il ragazzo era sparito dalla circolazione, beh, tanto meglio._

_Nessuno seppe più nulla di Tom Riddle per molto tempo, fino a che non venne l'inverno._

_Poi, quando si ripresentò sulla soglia di casa, completamente provato e arrabbiato come non mai, i genitori preferirono non fare domande e riaccoglierlo semplicemente fra le mura domestiche._

_Con il tempo, anche se le chiacchiere del paese sarebbero continuate ancora per un bel po' di anni, si sarebbe aggiustato tutto._

_Era finita, e la strega del bosco se n'era andata, e lui non avrebbe più dovuto temere nulla, se non i ricordi._

_Era finita._

* * *

***avere la luna viene dal francese, dove la frase indica che si ha il ciclo. Non so, mi è sembrata più bella da usare per dire "avere il ciclo" XD**

**Orbene, le note forse saranno confuse, ma devi capire il mio stato mentale dopo aver scritto e riletto tutta questa roba.**

**Iniziamo parlando di tempi.**

**Sono abbastanza vaga in questo senso, ma comunque cercherò di delineare al meglio la successione degli eventi: Merope perde la madre a nove anni, a dodici inizia a venir violentata dal fratello, a dodici e mezzo/tredici perde il bambino e scopre la pozione per non rimanere incinta, a quattordici vede Tom per la prima volta, ed è solo quando ha sedici anni che lo salva dalla vipera. In pratica, ho bypassato circa due anni, questo perché sospetto che Merope si sia sempre limitata ad osservare Tom da lontano, finché non è stato necessario il suo intervento (comunque, Tom la vedeva quasi sempre, e la sua presenza era irritante. Ho cercato di farlo notare, almeno questo…). L'incidente con Orfin è accaduto quando Merope ne aveva compiuti da poco diciassette.**

**Se ti chiedi come Merope abbia fatto a contare gli anni, dato che non ha né calendari né altro, beh, ho immaginato che i primi glieli abbia contati sua mamma, e che poi si sia basata sempre sulla luna. Un mese, un giro di luna, più o meno. Ovviamente i suoi calcoli sono imprecisi e a lei neanche importano, più di tanto; è solo una sua curiosità. Sa che dodici mesi sono un anno e si basa su quello.**

**Pooooi… Il Seprentese. Siccome sia le frasi in Serpentese sia i pensieri sono in corsivo, forse farai un po' di confusione… Spero di no D: cioè, secondo me si capisce quando sono pensieri/ricordi e quando invece è Serpentese; volevo provare ad evidenziarlo in un altro modo, ma sinceramente sia il grassetto che il sottolineato mi stonavano molto, a livello visivo. Spero che non sia una cosa troppo difficile, o fastidiosa ;_;**

**Ah, ecco, ci sono delle parti che ho ripreso paro paro dal libro. Dialoghi, che credo si capiscano facilmente (come per il Serpentese, non ho voluto evidenziarli in modo diverso, ma lo dico qui per correttezza, in ogni caso).**

**Credo di non aver altro da aggiungere, in merito alle note puramente tecniche.**

**Invece, parliamo un po' della caratterizzazione. Sono rimasta un po' stupita per la caratterizzazione che ho dovuto dare a Tom, sai, perché lui passa sempre come la vittima di Merope, ma ho cercato di applicarmi al meglio.**

**Lui crede di poter manipolare la strega, utilizzando il suo fascino e l'evidente passione che lei ha per lui, e se la tocca e la bacia e fa sesso con lei è solo per portare a termine i suoi obbiettivi egoistici. In questo senso, mi son ritrovata a pensare che il nostro caro Voldy abbia preso più dal padre che dalla madre XD Comunque, spero che sia passato ben chiaro in concetto che quello che lui fa con Merope è un **_**sacrificio**_**; che la considera una cosa disgustosa ma necessaria. Cerca di manipolarla, ma alla fine cade preda delle proprie certezze e si ritrova in trappola. Ha accontentato Merope, ma questo non è bastato, e lui si è scordato che lei è una strega e che ha il potere di incantare la gente – anche lui, se necessario, e lui avrebbe dovuto saperlo, perché lei lo amava con una passione dirompente, che è sempre stata molto evidente.**

**Trovo invece molto più calzante il carattere di Merope, ovviamente mi riferisco sempre a quello previsto dal pacchetto. Poverina, le ho fatto subire di tutto D: ma ogni cosa era necessaria e, credimi, non l'ho messa solo per allungare il brodo (o, meglio, la pozione XD).**

**Merope ha perso l'unica figura positiva – sua madre – da piccola, e ne serba gelosamente il ricordo e gli insegnamenti. Ha sempre visto Orvoloson e Orfin come elementi di disturbo, ma la realtà è emersa solo quando la mamma è scomparsa (non ho ragionato molto sul suo personaggio, in effetti, ma immagino che conducesse una vita triste come non mai. Rimane ancorata alle idee Purosangue che sono proprie della sua famiglia da secoli, ma per la figlia vuole un'altra vita, e quindi la esorta a scappare. Muore giovane perché debole di costituzione, o almeno così la vedo io, ed è debole proprio per via degli incroci stretti fra il parentame). Forse Merope ti sembrerà un po' "insensibile" alle botte, ma il fatto è che è la sola realtà che conosce. Usa il pensiero della madre come un talismano per andare avanti e per cercare di imparare più cose possibili sulla magia.**

**È ignorante su certi aspetti della vita di una donna proprio perché la mamma non ha fatto a tempo a spiegarglieli. Le parti con le violenze di Orfin servono per rendere la sua vita il più miserevole possibile e per farle scoprire proprio questa cosa – oltre ad evidenziare l'evidente pazzia di Orfin, anch'essa utile ai fini del racconto.**

**E adesso, passiamo a Tom. Come vedi, lo incontra abbastanza "tardi": quando parla di altri Babbani che ha visto, immagino si riferisca a qualche paesano sprovveduto che si è avventurato un po' troppo nel bosco. Non ne è mai uscita, perché ha sempre preso per oro colato le parole della madre.**

**L'unico insegnamento che non è passato, forse perché più di Orvoloson, ma soprattutto per la forza dei suoi sentimenti, è stato quello della stirpe e dei Purosangue.**

**Merope non riflette affatto sul fatto che Tom sia Babbano. Lei ne è come incantata, e non riconosce né l'infatuazione né l'amore per molto, molto tempo; questo perché è vissuta senza quasi mai ricevere affetto. Spero che sia chiaro, ed è anche per questo che le sue sensazioni sono molto carnali, ma non riesce quasi mai ad esprimerle con le parole giuste. Comincia solo quando Tom inizia a corteggiarla e a fare con lei, beh, tutto quello che lei desidera. Non si vede, ma immagino che si siano parlati, e che lei abbia appreso (soprattutto il significato di certi termini).**

**Per quanto fragile e sottomessa, però, rimane comunque un ramo per così dire **_**insano**_**, pazzo, di Merope. È il suo essere avida ed egoista, il suo farsi ossessionare da una parola, il suo volere sempre di più: ha visto che Tom continuava a concederle cose, e ha interpretato il gesto totalmente a suo favore, nonostante i dubbi. Si è quindi convinta che anche Tom la volesse, la **_**amasse**_**, e non è riuscita a vedere in modo razionale il suo gesto di rifilargli un filtro d'amore. Per lei, è come se l'avesse spronato ad abbandonare i suoi doveri per seguire il suo cuore, ed è con questo che giustifico il suo aver smesso di darglielo dopo appena pochi mesi, quando ormai erano lontani da tutto e da tutti e il matrimonio con Cecilia era bello che passato.**

**Ovviamente, si sbagliava. Ma questa parte della storia non è raccontata, sia perché mi sembrava meglio chiuderla così, sia perché sarebbe diventata una OS francamente TROPPO lunga =..=**

**Già non riesco a capacitarmi di questa lunghezza… Figures.**

**[Parte di note tagliate, perché riguardavano un elemento del pacchetto ben preciso; chiedo perdono ai lettori]**

**Bene, per il momento non mi viene in mente altro, ma ho scritto tutto il giorno e sono parecchio fusa, quindi riprenderò in mano il tutto un'altra volta e vedrò se è il caso di aggiungere qualcosa.**

**Oh, ecco, mi ero ovviamente dimenticata di parlare dello stupro/incest .-. Ordunque (?), spero di essere rimasta nei limiti di EFP, in caso ditemelo (non solo te, ma qualsiasi lettore D:). Non posso far finta che non sia successo niente, ma mi sono limitata a mettere il minimo necessario perché si capisca, o almeno così credo, e ne ho parlato da un punto di vista puramente 'sensazionale' di Merope, anche qui stringendo molto per via dei limiti (per quello non è molto approfondito, sigh, spero che tu non me ne voglia. Non avevo proprio la possibilità di approfondire, per via del regolamento). Ok, spero di aver chiarito anche questo punto.**


End file.
